Santa?
by Jimmy Candlestick
Summary: In which Wally asks Dick if he ever believed in Santa Claus. One-shot. Yes, I know, it's random. But, the kid *was* in a circus.


**This question popped in my head today (or yesterday, not sure) and I just _had_ to have it in a story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Wally West and Dick Grayson walked down the snow sidewalk toward the cafe opposite the city morgue. The plan: hot chocolate while they waited for some sign of life across the street.

Batman had gathered information that told of a massive drug ring being run from the morgue's basement. He sent pictures of the main suspects, and they were to be on the look out of them entering or exiting the building. Most of the shifts would be on the rooftops in the evening, since that was when they were most likely to be spotted. But, it was still late afternoon, and the two younger members decided that inside was a better option than out.

They didn't say anything for the first few minutes, instead, focusing on warming up.

Dick was doing a far better job on watching the building than Wall, who was people watching the cafe's patrons. He preferred this, especially since there was a group of older girls just a booth away. They were ignoring his flirts, though, so he turned to look out the window like his partner.

This lasted for about two minutes.

Wally let out an explosive sigh. "How can you stand to do this?"

Dick smirked, glancing toward him for just a moment. "I just can." He glanced around, leaned in a little closer, and lowered his voice. "After four years with you-know-who, this is practically second nature."

"I thought you were swinging around on rooftops and picking off badguys all the time."

"Are you kidding?" Dick snorted. "Most of it is spent watching and waiting. I hate this part."

They went back to watching, Wally completely mystified. _Boring! _He thought. He loved it so much better when all you had to do was run in when the act was being committed. In Central City, solving crimes were a lot faster than this.

He looked down the street and spotted a red Santa hat. The man wearing it walked passed, completely unaware of the red head watching him.

"Hey, Ro-Dick."

"Hm?"

"You grew up in a circus, right?"

Dick shifted slightly in his seat, his countanence darkening slightly. "Yeah..."

"Did you believe in Santa Claus?"

The question caught the Boy Wonder off guard. "What?"

"Did you believe in Santa Claus?" Wall repeated.

Dick blinked at him. "Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why?'"

"Why do you want to know?"

Wally shrugged. "I'm just curious, that's all."

The younger boy stared at him a moment longer, then went back to watching the morgue.

Wally tapped his fingers on the table, waiting. He swiveled his head when a drink was called out, and watched when the recipient came and picked it up. He even looked toward the morgue for a few minutes before inquiring, "Are you gonna answer me?"

Dick sighed. "Do I need to?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I asked."

"I don't find that a legitimate reason."

"Why not?"

"Because," Dick looked back at him, "I don't find the question a legitimate question."

Wally raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why not?"

Dick growled softly. "Really? Are you being for real, right now?"

"Um. Yes."

"That question is totally irrelevant to what we're doing right now."

"But we need to pass the time! This is so boring!"

"Keep your voice down," Dick hissed.

Wally looked around, noticing a few people looking at them. He smiled disarmingly, and would've said something if Dick hadn't interrupted.

"Give me a legitimate reason, and I mean _legitimate_, and I might answer."

This time, Wally sighed. He didn't _have _a legitimate reason, did he? Wait, yes he did. "Because, circus people don't have chimneys. Right? Or did you live in houses for breaks?"

Dick didn't answer immediately. He seemed to be peering down the way at two men in particular. He pulled out his cell phone and looked up the pictures of the suspects he had uploaded earlier. With a smile, he noted that the two men were entering the morgue.

"What? Is that them?"

"That's them!" Dick answered Wally's question triumphantly. "C'mon, we better call in and let them know."

Wally follwed Dick out the door, grabbing both of their unfinished hot chocolates. "Great, will you answer my question, now?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Well, our circus was so popular, we often did shows in the winter, so that sometimes meant being set up on Christmas day-"

"Not _that_ question."

"Wasn't I answering the right question?"

"No, you weren't, and you know you weren't!" Wally began thinking that Dick was stalling on purpose. "Dude, if you're worried about being emba-"

"I was getting to the answer! Just let me finish." Dick turned around and glared at him.

"Fine, go ahead."

Shaking his head, Dick spoke again, "Anyways, we never really stayed at a house or anything on Christmas. Not too often, anyways. Most of us didn't have extended family, the circus _was _the extended family. So, no chimney. I think Mom and Dad tried to give me the story, but I never latched onto it. They were just doing it out of tradition."

"Oh." Wally said. "So...no Santa for you, then?"

"Nope."

"Okay."

* * *

**I totally had a much more elaborate explanation of the drug ring, but, it didn't fit. So, c'mon, review. :) -Jimmy C.**


End file.
